


come back to bed

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: fluffy february fics [8]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Eddie, no beta we die like men, this can pass as modern or post-canon it's totally up to you, what era even is this?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Eddie feels the cold space beside him before he notices the missing body. Fumbling blindly, stubbornly refusing the open his eyes until the morning sun filters its way into the room, he grumbles his complaints into his pillow.
Relationships: Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones
Series: fluffy february fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126451
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	come back to bed

**Author's Note:**

> it's kind of a given that i have to write some soft andyeddie in this series, like... who even am i if i don't??

Eddie feels the cold space beside him before he notices the missing body. Fumbling blindly, stubbornly refusing the open his eyes until the morning sun filters its way into the room, he grumbles his complaints into his pillow.

A faint laugh can be heard, a slight echo to it. Andy’s in the bathroom, then.

Now that he focuses, he can hear the sound of gently running water and a toothbrush. Damn Andy and his insistence of getting up early on their days off. Eddie buries his face further into his pillow, pulling the covers up past his jaw.

The tap shuts off, socked feet padding their way back into the peaceful dark of the room. A wardrobe door opens and clothes hangers are quietly shuffled along the rail as Andy presumably chooses his outfit of the day. A pointless effort, Eddie thinks to himself, knowing full well neither of them will be doing anything all day besides lounging in the back yard, catching the last dregs of the summer sun before the leaves begin to turn a crisp orange.

He huffs, twisting onto his back and blinking tiredly across the room in the vague direction of the noises. A shadowy figure is stood by the foot of the bed, back facing Eddie.

Kicking a foot out, thankful (not for the first time) of his gangly legs, he successfully nudges a toe into the small of Andy’s back. “Come back to bed. Please.”

Andy turns, hands on hips like always, and Eddie doesn’t need the sunlight to imagine the knowing smirk on his boyfriend’s face. Eddie is usually the one up first, usually the one dragging Andy out of bed by late morning after he hasn’t moved in hours. But it’s their day off together and Eddie will be damned if he doesn’t draw out every stolen minute of the day relaxing.

“It’s six-thirty.” Andy points out, as though that changes anything.

Eddie groans, unwillingly pulling an arm out of the warm cocoon of blankets he’s wrapped up in to reach for his boyfriend. It’s all in vain, of course, because he may be tall but he’s not _that_ tall.

“Means we’ve got three hours ‘til we gotta get up.”

Andy chuckles, arms dropping to his sides as he walks over to Eddie’s side of the bed. He stops within Eddie’s reach, taking his hand in his and turning it upwards as he pulls it towards his lips, laying a soft kiss to the inside of his wrist.

Eddie’s eyes are slowly adjusting to the dark, allowing him to catch the smile playing with the corner of Andy’s lips. As his boyfriend looks down at him, the fondness on his face is almost too much and Eddie is too tired for this – having to look away before he says something embarrassing.

“Fine,” Andy sighs as though it’s a huge sacrifice but he doesn’t seem very put out as he lifts the covers and pushes Eddie out of the way so that he can slide into the warmth with him. “I s’pose we can stay in bed for a little while longer.”

Eddie grunts in approval, nuzzling closer to Andy and sighing as an arm wraps around him. He lays his head over Andy’s chest, ear pressed to his beating heart, and brushes his lips over his bare chest with a smile. “Good.”

A while turns into more than just three hours as Eddie has no trouble drifting back to sleep once Andy’s fingers find his hair, and Andy has no complaints since it doesn’t take him much longer to follow suit.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
